


Serenade of the storm

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Teasing, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: A storm rages over New York, so the plans for the weekend are cancelled. Sonny and Rafael discuss how to spend the unexpected day off (and what to have for dinner).
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Serenade of the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> My dear soul_writerr, I wish you a very very happy Birthday. I hope you're able to enjoy it even in the difficult period of time. So to cheer you up and as promised, I wrote you a little Birthday fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it =)

The sky was supposed to be bright blue and clear on this late summer day on which heat faded into warmth and the petaled dresses of the trees became more colourful to brighten up the grey days. Instead, it was pitch black, the heavenly ocean hidden behind a thick blanket of dark, almost black clouds. Heavy rain drops throbbed against the glass of the terrace door, the sound rising until it sounded like beats of ancient war drums. The usually perfectly green grass of their garden appeared like a black morass similar to a bog. Flashes sliced through the threatening nothingness above them and thunder rolled like the growl of a monster through the air, until it exploded above their heads and their house shivered in fear. The fireplace next to the sitting group out of black leather was alit and the log crackled, while it was devoured by the flame.

Sonny watched how the raindrops ran down the glass, a blanket resting over his legs and a cup tea in his hands. Normally, he didn’t have anything against a rainy day, but today they had wanted to meet Olivia, Amanda and the kids in Central Park for a picknick and after a rough week at the DA’s office, Sonny had been looking forward to it.

“Well, park date is officially fall through.”, Rafael announced as he walked back into the living room from his office, ruffling a hand through his hair.

“Contacted Liv and Amanda?”, he asked and withdrew his gaze from the darkness, which swallowed their garden, and turned it to his light with a soft smile. Whenever he looked at Rafael it felt like the sun would rise in those warm, green eyes and in those moments, it didn’t matter how dark the world was outside the window.

“Yes.” Rafael fell down onto the couch next to him, resting his feet onto the coffee table in his never broken habit. Sonny didn’t mind, because it meant that Rafael was feeling comfortable and that was all he cared for. “It’s not like we could do much in the park anyway. Except we want to teach the kids how to swim.”

Sonny laughed and slid closer to him, unflashy resting his arm around Rafael’s shoulder as if this was one of those stupid, teenage rom-coms they both disliked. Well, Rafael disliked them and Sonny secretly didn’t.

Rafael raised an eyebrow without turning his head to him, but Sonny could see a little twitch of the corners of his mouth and Sonny’s heart still jumped each time this powerful, impressive man relaxed in his arms and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Every time Rafael showed this beautiful, tender smile, Sonny fell a little bit more for him and then he couldn’t help but to kiss him. No matter where they were, because he still felt like this as a dream.

Sonny loved the way Rafael sighed and all tension faded out of him, when their lips touched in a materialization of the connection existing between their hearts.

“Well, I can’t say I’m disappointed.”, Rafael whispered warmly against Sonny’s lips when they dissolved. “We finally have a day just for ourselves. When was the last time that we had?”

It concerned Sonny how long he needed to remember, when had been the last time they had a whole day for themselves without any obligations.

“I think two months ago.”, he said with a frown on his forehead and turned to Rafael. “Our schedule is a mess, hmm?”

“Indeed.”, Rafael purred with this wonderful, deep voice of his. Rafael knew exactly what it did to Sonny and the way he smirked gave him the impression that he was playing with him. “That’s how it is if one is an ADA of New York and the other is working for the Innocence Project.”

“Is that your way of saying we’re a power couple?”, Sonny replied, trying to recreate Rafael’s tone.

“Have you ever looked at us? Of course, we are.” Rafael laughed and nipped on his lips. Sonny sighed and wrapped his arms around him, letting himself sink deeper and deeper into the couch until they rested flatly on it, Rafael sprawled all over him, his head propped onto his hands.

“So, what are we going to do, today?” Tenderly, Sonny ran his fingers through these wonderful, thick and yet soft strands, which he envied him for.

“Why do we have to do something?” Rafael groaned and slumped onto him, nestling himself onto Sonny’s chest, who laughed and wrapped his arms around him, his hands tenderly running over his spine. The fighter for those overlooked by Justitia shivered pleasantly in his arms and placed a soft kiss onto his heart, which took up a notch. “We’re running around the city all day long. Can’t we just spend the day on the couch in each other’s arms and snuggle?”

“Sounds perfect.”, Sonny murmured and with each stroke, he relaxed a little bit more. Rafael had this effect on him. Whenever he was around it was as if he absorbed all of Sonny’s excessive energy. Sonny could find peace and calm from all that buzzing inside of him and he was finally able to relax and somehow, he was able to do the same for Rafael. The once so cautious, well-guarded man had destroyed the wall around his heart for Sonny and felt safe with him. He always had, when Sonny believed his words and there was no reason not to. If Rafael Barba was one thing, then it was honest. He always said directly, what he thought of others. Just with admitting that he loved Sonny it had been something different. He had feared that those feelings wouldn’t be returned- like all those other times before- and he hadn’t known, if he could had handled another rejection. Not, when he had fallen that hard for a detective, who was sometimes adorably awkward.

It had taken until those events, which had shaken up everything. Sonny had to run after him on the footsteps of the courthouse to prevent that Rafael would had disappeared out of his life without a word, leaving them both behind with a broken, shattered heart. Sonny remembered, how he had called his name, how he had rested his hands on his knees, panting from running, while Rafael hadn’t stopped distancing himself from him. Sonny remembered the cold feeling of despair freezing the blood inside his veins, when the man he loved had been slipping right out of his hands. With all the force of his emotions, he had screamed: _I love you and nothing is ever going to change that_.

Of course, what happened afterwards wasn’t like in one of those movies. Rafael hadn’t swirled around and kissed him surrounded by all those passengers. He hadn’t declared his love right away. That wouldn’t be Rafael’s kind of way and life was so much more complicated than any movie. It had taken many conversations, drinks and honesty until everything left unsaid had been sorted out. Until they both had explained, what they felt and what they hoped for.

“I love you, Sonny.”, Rafael whispered with a sleepy voice. “Nothing is ever going to change that.”

Sonny laughed again and shook his head.

“Great minds think alike.”, he chuckled and kissed the top of Rafael’s head.

“What do you mean?” He blinked lazily and rose his head, tilting his head questioningly.

“I just thought back to the moment I shouted that after you openly on the street.” A short snort escaped him. “I’d never expected I’d ever be brave enough to do such a thing, but the fear of losing you was so much stronger, caro.”

“Sonny…” Surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere, Rafael looked down to him, his green eyes staring at him in wonder.

“I love you, Rafael, with all my heart.” Tenderly, he rested his hand onto Rafael’s cheek and brushed his thumb over it.

“Is everything alright?”, he asked concerned and frowned. “Where is that suddenly coming from?”

“From my heart.”, Sonny replied with a soft smile. “Because those calm moments make me aware, how happy I am.”

Rafael leaned down and kissed him, warm, soft and tender, pouring all of his emotions into the touch of his lips and Sonny melted underneath him. The storm outside increased, the concert of the raindrops becoming louder, but none of them cared for it. They only had eyes for each other and what was floating in the air between them.

When they dissolved Sonny lifted himself up and brushed his nose against Rafael’s in a tender touch, then he moved further to the side until it was more a rubbing of cheek against cheek. A more innocent touch than they shared most of the time, but in the tender atmosphere within a scenario of chaos, they enjoyed it. Just to feel the other’s reassuring, affirmative warmth as a protection against the cold of the raindrops, which attacked every side of their secure house. Closeness and softness against the isolation of a storm.

It was also a caress of reconnecting after moments for themselves had been rare in the past two months. They had either been short or shared with the squad. Both of them enjoyed the time they spend with their closest friends, who also were their family, but with their busy schedule the time as a couple was few and far between. Though, both of them didn’t really mind, because they knew their love was strong enough to withstand this test and because it also made them appreciate every moment given to them ever the more.

“Shall we order some food?”, Rafael murmured from his warm, soft pillow, which was Sonny’s chest.

“You want to expose a poor delivery guy to this storm?” The once dark blond man laughed in a deep rumble, while he lazily combed through Rafael’s hair.

“Better than us.” Rafael rolled over so that he rested behind Sonny. Their couch was broad, almost as much as a Queen size bed, because the powerful, extraordinary and busy couple often fell asleep on it without making it to bed, but even when both were awake, it was advantageous. It offered enough space for the both of them to cuddle and rest comfortable on the lying surface.

“That’s mean, Raf.” Sonny scolded half-heartedly and turned around to his beloved man, who was his husband even though they haven’t made it official yet, because it didn’t matter. It was just a piece of paper, which would be a materialization of their emotions. They didn’t need it. They knew, what they had.

Deep green eyes, wise as an ancient forest, and eyes as blue as the first of all oceans melted into each other in the air, while they simply gazed at each other, wondering and amazed by how many, little decisions had led them here. How incidental and yet destined it felt. They were contrasty and yet similar like the same side of a coin. A mirror and a perfect match.

Just like the forest and earth needed the water, Rafael was the first one to be pulled in by the atmosphere of love and kissed Sonny almost chastely. Ever since Rafael had admitted these feelings inside his heart, he had realized how much he actually needed the feeling of being loves. For long years, he had believed his confidence was enough, but Olivia’s friendship and Sonny’s different kind of love had showed him how much more pleasant it was to let someone close. To share everything. Even sharing tenderness, which was equal to weakness according to his father definition, which still echoed inside his head as a warning reminder.

But after opening up to Sonny the voice was becoming quieter with each day. Sharing his thoughts and emotions with his chosen ones hadn’t made him vulnerable. It made him stronger as long as the trusted person was chosen carefully.

“You know, I could cook something.”, Sonny interrupted Rafael’s trail of thoughts.

“You worked hard all week. You don’t have to.”

“And you know that I love cooking and you could help me.” Rafael quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head with a gleam of cheeky disbelief in his green eyes.

“After the last time I thought I was banished out of kitchen whenever you are cooking.” Sonny blushed a little and rubbed his neck with a tingle of shame.

“Maybe, I overreacted a little.”

“According to you, I ruined your masterpiece.” Rafael’s grin became wider with every word and Sonny’s blush darker.

“Okay, I was exaggerating.”, he murmured. “But it was Liv’s birthday cake. I didn’t want to screw it up.”

“Well, in the end you did.” Sonny glared at Rafael about his typical amused, a little arrogant tone in his voice.

“And whose fault was that?”

“Well, why did you have to exchange the jar for sugar and salt without labelling it or telling me? It was only logical I gave you the wrong one.”

Rafael still laughed, because all of their face expression had been priceless, when they had taken a full bite of the cake only spit it out in reflex.

“And I’m going to be teased with it until the end of time.”, Sonny mumbled and hid his head in Rafael’s chest, who stroked soothingly through his hair.

“We all have our cross to bear, cariño.”

“You’re not taking me seriously.” It was not completely definite if it was a complaint or a whine.

“Not always and especially not in this regard.” Rafael laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“You wouldn’t talk like this, if you’d be aim of the mocking.”

“That’s why I’m always buying one, so I’m never opposed to this risk.” Playfully, Rafael ruffled through Sonny’s hair until it was completely tousled and he looked back up at him. The moment he did, Rafael nudged him playfully, until Sonny couldn’t help, but to laugh. Sonny rolled onto his back and stretched languidly, his feet almost touching the armrest, while Rafael rested himself back on his chest, starring softly up into this endless blue of eyes. “But it still doesn’t solve the problem of what we are going to eat tonight.”

“Well, if it doesn’t have to be proper meal, there’s still mousse au chocolate in the freezer.”, Sonny said casually while starring at the ceiling.

“What?” Rafael, who had almost fallen into a pleasant slumber, almost jumped up and starred aghast at his boyfriend, who grinned this time. “We have mousse?”

“Yes.” Sonny’s grin became wider.

“Why haven’t you told me?”

“Because I wouldn’t have got any of it, if I did.” Dismissively, Sonny shrugged, but inwardly, he enjoyed it greatly. Most underestimated Sonny, but he could be just as much of a tease as Rafael.

“That’s not…”, Rafael began to became all worked up about it, but when he saw the disarming smile and raised eyebrow of Sonny, he sighed and admitted: “Okay, it’s true.”

“You have a sweet tooth, my love.” Sonny laughed triumphally, while he reached for his beloved and caressed his cheek. Rafael sighed, but smiled as he placed as he placed a soft kiss into Sonny’s palm, which tingled pleasantly.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know you, my love.” Tenderly, Sonny placed a kiss onto Rafael’s warm lips.

“That you do.” Rafael sighed again, relaxing under the touch and caress, while he ran his fingers through Sonny’s soft hair. “Not so long ago, it would have concerned, maybe even scared me, but…”

His voice trailed off, while he absently continued to stroke through the grey hair.

“But it doesn’t?”, Sonny asked as he settled down beside him.

“Hmmhmm…” Rafael hummed in confirmation as snuggled closer to this wonderful warmth and closed his eyes. “It’s pleasant. To know there’s someone, who knows everything of me.”

“Not just knows.”, Sonny declared, while running his hand over Rafael’s upper arm. “Someone, who loves everything of you.”

Green eyes, wide from surprise starred at him for a moment, but then the face expression of the once stern prosecutor softened and nodded. The lovers kissed and then snuggled into each other’s embrace, listening to the staccato of the rain and the drumbeat of the thunder. The nature might be furious outside, but within each other’s arms they found calmness. They were each other’s calm anchors when the world was out of joint and they knew, they could withstand everything.


End file.
